


Dios te salve, reina alien

by Supermonstrum



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces la elite quiere que se la cojan los plebeyos salvajes, salvajes y neoyorquinos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dios te salve, reina alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usudamit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/gifts).



> Bueno, iba a ser algo corto pero nunca me sale D: con esto saldo la deuda por el partido que perdimos.  
> Dato sinsentido: esto lo escribí escuchando "Dare" de Gorillaz (re nada que ver, sorry not sorry).

—¿Cómo puedes hacer que esto se vea tan desastros-…?

No está para hablar de eso. Quizá en un universo alterno en el que ambos tengan tiempo y agallas para tener una cita, pero ahora, cuando los minutos son limitados como si hubiera un reloj de arena sobre la mesa de luz, no hay tiempo para el blahblah.

Con cuidado de no comportarse como un perro alzado, cosa que es su estado real en este momento, Lou apoya las manos sobre sus blancos y huesudos hombros y lo conduce hacia la cama.

Durante un instante, teme que David se ofenda y le diga: “¿así que sólo estamos aquí para coger? Pf, me largo”, pero cuando lo ve sonreír, Lou se tranquiliza y prosigue. ¿Cuál hubiera sido el problema? Si la pura verdad es que _están ahí para coger_ , ya que todo lo demás lo pueden hacer fuera del cuarto y tranquilos. Y si alguien se hubiera ofendido, tendría que haber sido él y no David, porque ante cualquier señal de “amor”, la reina alien siempre se escabulle del tema y a otra cosa puta mariposa.

Su cuerpo hace una coreografía espectacular entre las sábanas y se deja desvestir como si esa fuera su naturaleza y no la de desvestir a otras. Le sorprende y a la vez no. Uno cree que en la universidad o en el antro neoyorquino lo vio todo y sin embargo no es así. La pija se le endurece en seguida y todo el cuerpo le hierve, los ojos de David se clavan en los de él y ejercen un hechizo mudo. “Tócame, apresúrate, así, así no, vamos”.

Dios salve a la reina, piensa Lou mientras toma uno de los tobillos de David, haciendo que quede recostado. Pasa la lengua entre los dedos de sus finos e impecables pies y luego repite lo mismo con el otro. Separa ambas piernas y se acomoda frente a él, moviendo la cadera para que ambas entrepiernas se froten y se pongan mas tiesas de lo que ya están.

David es delicado pero el sexo no necesariamente tiene que serlo. Esa es la gracia, para que lo traten como reina ya tiene a los fanáticos y el círculo de putos lameculos que siempre siguen a cualquier talento. A David le gusta salir del palacio por la puerta trasera y buscar a tipos como él, esos perros con los que tu madre no te dejaría salir.

Aprieta los glúteos de su majestad, quien se estremece entre suaves gemidos intercalados con jadeos, le encanta todo eso y hunde los dedos con algo de salvajismo. La polla le está por explotar a Lou así que los separa y apoya la punta sobre su entrada. El cuerpo de David se arquea y sus piernas tiemblan. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de Lou. ¿Dolerá?, piensa, y luego: _ojalá que sí, un poquitito_. Es que las cosas no pueden salirle tan bien a su majestad, no puede revolcarse con el otro idiota y salirse con la suya sabiendo que a él le afecta en serio.

En el mismo momento que piensa aquello lo penetra con inconsciente brusquedad, siente como su cuerpo se tensa y un gemido ahogado se desprende de los finos labios de Dave en un intento de llamarle la atención. No le importa, está en piloto automático y mueve la cadera para adentrarse más a pesar de que la presión en sus glúteos se lo haga más difícil. Lou da un gemido ronco mientras comienza el vaivén y su excelencia cede y se apresura a relajar su cuerpo o pagará las consecuencias.

En medio del coito se enfadan y luego se perdonan. Ambas miradas se vuelven a chocar y la ansiedad junto con la calentura los golpean como el mar a las rocas. Mientras Lou da estocadas más rápidas y profundas, se acerca al rostro de David y no espera permiso para devorarle los labios finos y tan anhelados secretamente. David corresponde al beso y sus lenguas se encuentran, la saliva tibia y amarga por tantos cigarros y alcohol, Lou deja que el otro recorra todo su interior mientras ahí abajo él hace lo mismo. Le arañan la espalda y no le importa, las piernas largas le abrazan la cadera para apegarse más a él si es que es posible. ¿Quieres más? Por que yo sí, y baja una mano de uñas pintadas a su miembro para acariciarle la punta con el pulgar mientras los otros dedos sujetan el resto y se mueven.

Ahora David le muerde los labios y sus dedos se aflojan, se deja llevar por el placer y los espasmos son más fuertes cuando Lou llega a su zona más sensible. La presión que siente en el pene también lo está volviendo loco pero trata de disimularlo aunque no sabe por qué. Quizá para que la reina no se crea la gran cosa, eso podría darle más poder del que tiene y es peligroso. Todavía está a tiempo de no jurarle lealtad a ese cuerpo esculpido por la era _glam_ y por él mismo, todavía está a tiempo de sólo querer sexo y punto.

La cama cruje un segundo, los almohadones ya están en el suelo y las sabanas absorbieron demasiado sudor para ser invierno, ja, pronto van a tener algo más. A Lou le gustaría que el orgasmo no llegue: ese momento minúsculo, previo a la oleada de placer, en el que David se retuerce para acabar de una maldita vez, es glorioso, no lo verá nadie en los recitales y es muy probable que ni la misma Angie lo conozca. Se relame cuando llega al climax dentro suyo y se relame otra vez cuando sus dedos se humedecen por el fluido por el climax del otro.

—Bastardo —murmura entre jadeos mientras sonríe leve.

Ambos cuerpos se relajan, Lou saborea lentamente sus dedos y David desvía la mirada. Esas actitudes no son para las reinas, al carajo con eso, tú te lo pierdes, cariño.

David enciende un cigarrillo antes de vestirse. A las once y media tiene que salir para cenar con a quién mierda le importa. Le ofrece un cigarrillo, Lou lo rechaza mientras se recuesta boca arriba y suspira. Listo, así como empieza se termina. Los últimos granos de arena bajan, la habitación va a quedar vacía y tal vez cierre la noche con una dosis de heroína.

—No vayas a llegar tarde, Dave —comenta para fingir un poco que le importa su agenda. No se anima a ser sincero y pedirle que plante todo y se quede.

David sonríe y acaricia su mejilla, da la última calada y apaga el cigarro en el cenicero, luego deja un beso largo y suave sobre sus labios. Eso alcanza para dinamitar su cabeza y cuando Lou está por atraparlo y volver a comenzar, la reina se  levanta, como si flotara en el aire, y se viste con elegancia sublime. Lou lo contempla en silencio, su corazón aun no se desaceleró, a los perros les queda ese premio consuelo luego de que las caninas de raza se pasearon levantando el culito para llamar la atención de un macho de verdad y no otro castrado de elite. David suelta una risita coqueta que dan ganas de abofetearlo y tirarse a sus pies, todo a la vez.

—Te veré este viernes, Lou.

Pareciera que son libres hasta el próximo encuentro, pero Lou sabe que ya es tarde. Tuvo la oportunidad y la dejó ir.

Su cuerpo acababa de jurarle lealtad a la reina.

—Hasta luego, Dave.

Le guiña un ojo y la puerta se cierra. Vuelve al palacio, a los brillos y gritos de miles que lo aman, a los mimos, regalos, a la cocaína, plataformas, otros muchachos que quieran mamársela, fotos donde se verá como un dios destellante. Un saludito, otro ahijado que lo tiente... La reina vive para todos su subditos aunque los súbditos viven para una sola reina. La aman, no importa que se mueran de hambre o vayan a la guerra, que estén a la espera y sufran para ser fugazmente apaciguados por unas palmaditas. La aman, la adoran.

Lou lo ama, lo adora.

—Dios salve a la maldita reina alien —murmura con amargura en la soledad de la habitación.

Pero sonriendo.


End file.
